El nuevo estudiante
by thelastassassin
Summary: Que pasaría si un nuevo maestro llega al palacio, pero no sabe kung fu y shifu no le va a ensenar si no que tigresa y po lo aceptaran todos los maestros o lo rechazaran lean para saberlo reviews del tipo que crean, no me importa.
1. Chapter 1

El nuevo estudiante

Era una mañana tranquila en el valle de la paz, en el palacio de jade estaban despertando nuestros heroes

Shifu (parado en el corredor):buenos dias.

Todos: buenos días maestro.

Shifu: hoy tengo noticias de un "palacio" de las afueras de china dice que hoy llegara un nuevo maestro

Todos: !QUE!

Shifu: si como escucharon llegara hoy en la tarde asi que prepárenle una habitación (se retira al salón de los guerreros)

Tigresa: no me gustan los nuevos

Po: dale una oportunidad, puede pasar o que paso conmigo.

Mantis: si pero tu fuiste elegido el llega de la nada y shifu se lo toma demasiado bien

Grulla: si que recuerde a Shifu tampoco le caen bien los nuevos

[Todos se van al salón de entrenamiento]

Po sale a caminar antes del almuerzo y encuentra a Shifu escribiendo una carta

Shifu [leyendo en voz alta]: nunca me informaron que el maestro no sabía kung fu, como puede ser un maestro, igual lo necesito para esta misión pero no sé si me gustaría entrenarlo.

Po: así que es un maestro que no sabe kung fu, pero si Shifu no lo entrena, quien entonces, ¿quién lo va a entrenar? [ se dirige a la cocina a informarle a los otros]

Mientras tanto en la cocina

Tigresa: como, viene un maestro que ni siquiera sabe kung fu y ya tiene una misión, voy a hablar con Shifu en este instante.

Víbora: como si era una carta que según po estaba escribiendo en privado y nadie lo vio.

Mono: bueno, pero si además Shifu no le quiere enseñar quien lo hará entonces.

Po y tigresa: nosotros no.

De repente entra Shifu

Shifu: el estudiante que llegara hoy no sabe kung fu por lo que me entere asi que hay que elegir a su maestro porque yo ya no lo hare, ustedes tienen 10 minutos para elegir o yo lo hare deben ser 2 una que enseñar meditación y otro combate.

Tigresa: maestro esto es injusto, porque usted no le enseña.

Shifu: porque ya no creo que enseñe como antes y quiero ver quien a aprendido mas en el tiempo desde que Po llego.

Po: así que ceo que a mi no me va a elegir.

Shifu: al contrario panda, tu serás el que enseñé meditación así te mediré a ti mismo será como matar a dos pájaros de una roca

Víbora: yo no puedo porque estoy en una etapa de "muda" de piel.

Mono: Yo me inscribí en clases de artesanía en el valle.

Grulla: yo tengo que ayudar a planificar unas bodas en el valle.

Mantis: yo soy muy pequeño.

Tigresa: buen parece que yo tendré que entrenarlo con Po. (gruñe levemente a Shifu)

Shifu: Ahora vuelvan a entrenar, sin excusas hasta que conozcan al nuevos maestro.

La tarde paso tranquila sin ninguna molestia ni pelea excepto por Po y tigresa que estaban conversando.

Po: no me esperaba esto, pensé que Shifu quería a alguien más "maduro".

Tigresa: si, y todos con excusas inventadas y me dejan todo a mi(con cara de querer matar a alguien)

Se escuchan las puertas de salón de entrenamiento abrirse y un olor tierra mojada entra.

Joel: Porque no ponen unas putas escaleras más cortas, a y hola soy el nuevo mi nombre es Joel y quien es Shifu…

Todos quedaron congelados en su posición, vieron a un ser encapuchado de mediana estatura(como entre tigresa y po).

Shifu: te estábamos esperando Joel estos son los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón.

Joel: Es un honor maestros, pero donde me puedo ir a cambiar esta ropa mojada. Me caí en un hoyo con agua al legar y me moje.

Shifu: En las habitaciones víbora te guiara.

Víbora: como diga maestro.

Ya en camino a las piezas

Víbora: ¿Y como te fue en tu viaje?

Joel: bien aunque cuando llegue a china me quede solo, viajaba con un amigo hasta un palacio que rodeaba india.

Víbora: ¿Cuál era el nombre?

Joel: No se nunca me lo dijo, en nuestro palacio nos dijeron que no habláramos de nuestras misiones.

Víbora: Entonces no sabes cuál es tu misión.

Joel: No, Shifu me la tendrá que decir.

Víbora: ya llegamos alguna pregunta.

Joel: No, nos vemos mañana, dile a los demás buenas noches de mi parte.

Víbora: Lo hare.

En la cena.

Tigresa: Víbora te dijo algo el nuevo.

Víbora: no solo que parece que viene de muy lejos.

Po: me pregunto que sion tendrá, te dijo algo de eso.

Vivora: No, ni el sabe su misión.

Mono: que bueno un maestro que ni siquiera sabe su misión.

Grulla y mantis: jajajajajajaaajajajj… no lo creo, como podemos entrenar con alguien como él,

Víbora: cállense vi que tenía un signo de un palacio secreto donde enseñan el manejo de armas especiales y el sigilo.

Shifu entra en la cocina

Shifu: Parece que alguien si a estudiado, Si viene de un palacio muy lejano donde se enseña lo que víbora dijo pero no defensa personal y por eso vino a es palacio de jade. Además ya es hora de dormir, Tigresa y Po mañana comienzan con el entrenamiento de Joel preparen algo.


	2. Chapter 2

Weno, aquí estamos de nuevo con otro capítulo, espero que les guste este va a traer unos cuantos heridos y eso. Además de gracias a los que leen mi fic y que me encantaría que dejaran reviews con ideas o cualquier cosa que me quieran decir. A y no soy bueno poniendo títulos.

Capitulo 2

La historia del nuevo

En la cocina cuando víbora fue a dejar a Joel a su pieza.

Tigresa: parece que no tiene control de lo que dice este tal "Joel"

Po: bueno tal vez a viajado mucho y no creo que tu estés muy feliz si es que llegas de un viaje y te caes en un hoyo con agua.

Mantis: Si este tipo también no me da muy buena espina, ni siquiera sabemos que es, león, oso, tigre, leopardo, etc.

Mono: A mí me preocupa más que Shifu le tenga una misión secreta y no nos haya dicho.

(Víbora entra)

Víbora: Joel dice buenas noches.

Todos: A quien le importa.

Víbora: sean malos con el tubo un viaje largo.

Grulla y mono: ¿Como lo sabes?

Víbora: Porque él me dijo que venía de afuera de china.

Po: Parece que en verdad viene a aprender kung fu si es que viene de afuera de china a aprender y a su tal "misión"

Tigresa: bueno si Shifu dejo que viniera a aprender y cumplir su misión, tiene que tener algo especial.

(Shifu entra y agarra una manzana)

Shifu: Es especialista en armas cuerpo a cuerpo, especialmente en la habilidad del hacha de cintura o tomahawk.

Mantis: Así que tenemos a un "espadachín" en el palacio de origen desconocido y cara desconocida.

Shifu: No él es un maestro recién salido de su palacio a aprender otras artes para completarse.

Grulla: si es que recién salió de su palacio, ¿dónde queda este?

Shifu: En una isla al nor-oeste de china viajo por 3 semanas, por eso el venia tan enojado.

Tigresa: Eso me suena más a un castigo que completarse o cumplir una misión.

Shifu: Sus compañeros murieron en una misión, Todos lo mandaron a este palacio más que nada para que este a salvo y aprenda.

Po: y porque no le dicen la verdad y ya.

Shifu: Porque le hicieron un tratamiento para que olvidara su misión, pero él estaba a cargo de la misión, y lo torturaron matando a sus compañeros al frente de el.

Tigresa: Quien puede hacer eso.

Shifu: Unos desertores de su palacio.

Tigresa: Que malditos.

(Se abre la puerta de golpe)

Joel: No pudieron esperar a que yo contara mi propia historia.

Todos: NO IVAS A DORMIR

Joel: Si pero me dio hambre.

Tigresa: Bueno cuéntanos lo que paso.

FLASHBACK

Joel: Vamos no pueden escapar con la daga de la neblina.

Jame: Ahí están.

Joel: ríndanse son tres contra todos los maestros del palacio de lluvia.

Lang: Que sepa tú no eres maestro, pero igual estas a cargo.

Joel: revélate.

(Se escuchan choques de espada y gritos de entre los árboles, Joel corre hacia un claro)

Joel: Alguien que me responda. (Lo golpean en la nuca y pierde el conocimiento)

Lang, fung y yat: Despertó el bello durmiente.

(Joel les escupe y le pegan)

Lang: aquí están tus compañeros.

(Todos estaban muertos)

Joel: me vengare lo juro.

Fung: Me gustaría ver eso.

Joel: Lo harás

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Joel: Eso es todo lo que me acuerdo

Shifu: Me dijeron que te habían borrado la mente.

Joel: Las pesadillas son las verdades que no queremos ver según yo. Y cuando le pregunte al único maestro que sabía de la misión me dijo que eran visiones del pasado no mentiras.

Po: No te gustaría olvidar eso.

Joel: Porque, ese esa es mi energía para aprender y ser mejor, para obtener mi venganza y poder estar en paz por las vidas de mis compañeros.

Mantis: No tenías amigos.

Joel: No, nunca conocí a alguien por más de un mes, yo era el único que vivía de forma permanente en el palacio. (Agarrando un plato con dumplings) Me retiro, buenas noches.

Mono, Mantis, Po y Grulla: Aun me da mala espina.

Tigresa y Víbora: no lo juzguen ha tenido un pasado pesado.

Shifu: Bueno cambiando de tema, que era un tigre leopardo o que, estaban muy concentrados en la historia o sus platos.

Po: ooooooooh no me di cuenta.

Todos: no nos dimos cuenta.

Shifu: Es un tigre blanco.

Tigresa: Otro tigre maestro, que le tengo que enseñar lo mismo que me enseño a mi o que.(Con cara de ir a matar a Joel.)

Shifu: No, y no reacciones como una niña pequeña. Ahora a dormir especialmente ustedes Tigresa y Po, mañana empiezan más temprano que lo habitual.

Todos: hasta mañana maestro.

Weno así esta esto, Tigresa no quiere que otro tigre este en el palacio, Joel tubo un pasado tormentoso, parece que víbora ya tiene la confianza de Joel y a los chicos no les trae muy buena espina.

Eso es por hoy hasta la prox semana.(Tal vez pase a M por sangre ahí tengo que ver) También como dije al principio me gustaría saber su opinión así que manden un PM o dejen un reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Weno, este cap. lo voy a subir hoy ya que estaré sin notebook por 2 semanas (desde el prox miércoles) y intentare subir la mayor cantidad de capítulos esta semana. Lo otro de que no tengo derechos de autor y las demás blablublas y que vuelvo a repetir dejen los reviews que quieran con lo que quieran.

Capitulo 3

El paquete del nuevo.

(El sol aun no salía pero ya habían despierto 2 maestros.)

Tigresa: buenos días po.

Po: buenos días tigresa. Has visto a Joel.

Tigresa: No y tú?

Po: Tampoco.

(Shifu entra y cierra silenciosamente la puerta)

Shifu: Han visto a Joel.

Tigresa y Po: No, porque pregunta si no lo va a entrenar.

Shifu: le llego una carta con un paquete de su palacio, dice que solo él lo puede abrir.

Po: oooooooh lo puedo ver

Shifu: que no solo el puede.

(Tigresa con cara rara sale de las habitaciones y va a buscar ese tal "paquete")

(Mientras tanto en el salón de entrenamiento)

Joel: Porque no llega el paquete del palacio, ya han pasado dos días de me llegada ya tendría que estar aquí.

Tigresa: no confió en el, menos en un paquete que ni Shifu lo ha visto, lo encontrare y lo abriré para saber que es.

Po: uuuuuuuuuuu un paquete secreto, lo tengo que encontrar.

(En el salón de los héroes)

Tigresa: ahí esta.

(Joel entra por detrás)

Joel: ahí está mi paquete

Po: ahí está, oooooooh esta sellado y envuelto, me encanta.

(Joel llega al paquete al mismo tiempo que tigresa)

Joel: que estás haciendo, es mi paquete.

Tigresa: No sé que es, y TU que digamos no me das confianza.

Joel: Quieres pelear por el, rayitas.

Tigresa: como me dijiste.

Joel: RA-YI-TAS, algún problema con eso.

(En un parpadeo Joel estaba en el piso con unos dientes menos)

Tigresa: no te pego de nuevo si me dejas ver tu "envió" privado.

Joel: No puedes me lo tiene que pasar Shifu, y si quieres pelear por el vamos estoy listo.

Tigresa: No que nuca habías practicado kung fu.

Joel: y quien dijo que peleare con kung fu.

(Joel comenzó con un golpe de puño cerrado que rozo a tigresa, ella le agarro el brazo y se lo devolvió con una patada.)

Joel: Parece que no soy lo suficientemente rápido.(saca su tomahawk del cinturón.)

Tigresa: Con que quieres pelear con armas.(agarra una espada de la muralla.)

(Tigresa va por el primer choque, Joel lo desvió con su tomahawk como si fuera una pelota, este va al contraataqué desarmando a Tigresa y poniendo su tomahawk en su garganta.)

Joel: Crees que te mereces tocar ese paquete.

Tigresa: Si mas que tu. (Agarrando su brazo y tirándolo al suelo dejándolo inmóvil con su agarre.)

Joel: déjame ese paquete tiene tal vez una de las armas más sagrada de mi palacio.(Propinándole un golpe agarra el paquete y se va corriendo)

Joel: Ya he corrido hasta el valle aquí no tendría problemas en abrirlo.

(En el salón de los héroes.)

Po: que paso aquí (ve a tigresa levantándose y que el paquete ya no está.)

Tigresa: Joel defendió su paquete de que cualquiera lo abriera.

Po: Pelearon.

Tigresa: Si, el me pego cuando lo estaba agarrando para que no alcanzara el paquete, me volví a parar y ya no estaba.

Po: Viste lo que era.

Tigresa: No, lo único que se es que era un arma sagrada de su palacio y por eso la defendió.

(Shifu entra y ve la escena)

Shifu: que te paso tigresa y el paquete.

Tigresa: Joel se lo llevo, pero te juro que si lo vuelvo a ver le pegare tan fuerte en la cara que deseara que ese paquete no alla llegado.(Se va corriendo a buscar a Joel.)

Shifu: Que paso?

Po: No se Tigresa me dijo que pelearon por el paquete y Joel se fue con él.

Shifu: Joel le gano a tigresa?!

Po: No el le pego cuando ella lo estaba afirmando para que no llegara al paquete.

Shifu: Bueno, ese paquete tiene la prueba de que el completo su entrenamiento de su palacio.

Po: ah eso explica porque lo defendió y que el solo podía abrirlo. Voy a buscar a tigresa.(Sale corriendo, y en esto se tropieza y comienza a rodar escaleras abajo)

Tigresa: Donde se habrá ido este tigre. (de repente ve una cola blanca meterse a un callejón) ahí está.

Joel: Que, porque me mandaron el tomahawk de los maestros.

Tigresa: ahí está el maldito, con que eso te enviaron.

Joel: Si esperas se lo explicare a todos en el almuerzo ( se para y comienza a subir las escaleras)

Tigresa: Creo que no tiene caso hablar con él. ( ve a po caer por las escaleras y lo va a ayudar.)

Po: Gracias, tigresa y Joel lo encontraste.

Tigresa: Si, pero ya subió al palacio, dijo que ahí nos diría lo que había en el paquete. (Comienza a subir y po la sigue)

Mantis: donde estuvieron por la mañana?

Tigresa: Estuvimos viendo un asunto con Joel.

Po: Si un paquete que llego.

(En ese momento Joel entre con el paquete y una carta.)

Joel: Hola a todos.

Víbora: Hola.

Grulla: Hola.

Mantis y mono: Hola.

Joel: Les vengo a hablar sobre el paquete que me llego hoy. Es un arma que pertenecía a mis maestro.( Saca un tomahawk con una frase que comien a leer)

"se cosecha lo que se siembra, Joel. Fuerza responde fuerza, la guerra engendra guerra, y la muerte sólo trae muerte. Para romper este círculo vicioso debemos hacer algo más que actuar sin pensar o dudar."

Víbora: Que significa.

Joel: No se, creo que tendré que saberlo.

Mono: Significa que tus maestros escriben frases raras en sus armas.

Mantis: Creo que son puras mentiras.

Tigresa: Creo que es una frase noble, aunque este en el arma de alguien que no lo es.

Po: Esta listo el almuerzo.

(el almuerzo estuvo tranquilo son percances y nada al igual que la tarde)

Joel: Tigresa como es que se hacia la patada.

Tigresa: Levanta el pie, gira tu cuerpo a la derecha y para adelante.

Joel: a ahí está mejor, un combate de practica.

Tigresa: Si quieres, pero no considerare que seas nuevo.

(Comenzaron muy parejos, pero cuando tigresa comenzó a pelear de verdad le gano sin mayor dificultad.)

Joel: Eres muy buena creo que por eso te dijieron que me ensenaaras,

Que tal ahora si lo hacemos con armas.

(Joel desenfunda su tomahawk nuevo y tigresa una espada.)

(Aquí Joel comenzó con desventaja por usar su nueva arma pero a los 2 minutos ya tenía en control todo y venció a tigresa sin esforzarse más de lo debido)

Tigresa: eres bueno, ya es hora de comer.

Joel: si y gracias por el combate.

Tigresa: igual no te estare vigilando te entreno solamente para que Shifu no se enoje y para que no te maten.

Joel: hasta aqui parece que llego tu buen trato.

Creo que es eso por hoy bueno recuerden si quieren dejar un review o opiniones háganlo saber por estos o PM.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, aquí traigo un nuevo cap…si se preguntan porque subí ya 3 cap esta en menos de 1 semana es que me voy de viaje y estaré sin computador por 2 semanas aunque si me consigo uno en el viaje subiré uno claramente.

Capitulo 4

Un combate de valor.

Ya entraban tigresa y Joel después de su entrenamiento, Joel eso si con unos golpes y tigresa con unos cortes.

Todos: Tigresa que te paso.

Tigresa: Nada solamente tuvimos unos combates y nos herimos.

Joel: Gracias por la preocupación.

Mantis: Tu solo pareces dos monos y tienes unos golpes, mientras que a tigresa le hiciste unos cortes con tu arma "santa".

Grulla: Si, como crees que eso va a influir en tu futuro, si con suerte entiendes su grabado.

Mono: Creo que en verdad eso solo sirve para cortar madera.

Po: serviría mucho para cortar las verduras de la sopa.

Víbora: ya no lo molesten porque nunca hayan visto un arma así no significa que sea inservible.

Mono: Que tal si lo ponemos a prueba tu tomahawk contra mi espada así veremos si en verdad sirve para algo.

Joel: Si quieres después de comer, pero no llores con tu mami cuando rompa tu espada en tres.

Mono: Como la romperás en tres.

Joel: ahí veras.

Durante la comida hubo un silencio tenso, cada vez que veían a Joel mirando a mono creían que iba a explotar una guerra entre ellos.

Joel: Listo para pelear, mono.

Mono: Listo para perder.

Ellos salieron rumbo al patio de entrenamiento.

Tigresa: bueno quien será el juez de su pelea.

Mantis: No se pero tiene que ser alguien que sea neutro, no podemos ser ni tú, ni po, ni yo. Y víbora no porque ella y Joel parece que se llevan bien.

Po: Y si hacemos que Shifu sea el juez.

Mantis: Buena idea, voy a buscarlo y preguntarle si quiere.

Mantis sale lo más rápido que puede dejando a grulla, víbora, po y tigresa conversando en la cocina.

Tigresa: Víbora, no sé cómo es que Joel te cae bien.

Víbora: Yo creo que solo tiene un problema de su pasado involucrado con la noche que mataron a sus compañeros y por eso es así, y que tenemos que ayudarlo para que salga del pasado.

Grulla: Como puedes creer esa historia, que te apesto que a Shifu le dijieron que nos dijiera eso para que nos cayera bien solamente.

Po: no se a mi solamente me parece raro, sobretodo cuando te mira a los ojos, sientes como que viera toda tu alma con sus ojos azules.

Tigresa: ¿Azules?, pensé que era solo una ilusión por la sombra o el sol.

Po: Yo creía lo mismo pero cuando miraba a mono me di cuenta de su color.

Mantis llega rápidamente a la cocina.

Mantis: Rápido Shifu dijo que si y ya está con Joel y Mono.

Todos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron a ver la pelea, cuando llegaron se sentaron en las escalera para ver el combate.

Shifu: Armas listas.

Joel y Mono: Si.

Shifu: Empiecen.

Joel: te arrepentirás de haber aceptado este combate.

Mono: desearas volver a tu isla después de la vergüenza que pasaras.

Todo empezó normal con unos golpes de frente y bloques de ambos lados, pero todo cambio cuando Joel saco además de su tomahawk un gancho atado a una cuerda que salía de su muñeca, con este se impulso al techo del salón de entrenamiento en un parpadeo.

Mono: Maestro eso no es trampa.

Shifu: Porque si no la uso enconra tuyo.

Joel: Vamos estoy esperando.

Mono rápidamente subió al techo y se reinicio el combate esta vez mono iva con la ventaja ya que se impulsaba con su cola que le daba mayor estabilidad en el techon, pero Joel aprovecho un ataque de Mono para desviarlo y golpear su espada con mucha fuerza partiendo la punta de esta.

Joel: va un pedaso faltan dos.

Mono: Como lo hiciste, esta espada era del mejor metal de china.

Joel: Si pero no del mundo.

Joel: agarro esta ventaja con mucho favor, Mono siguió peleando con los 2/3 de espada que le quedaba. Joel hiso una técnica especial de señuelo, cuando mono lo ataco, Joel fingió como si le hubiese hecho un corte profundo con un señuelo de sangre. Cuando mono se acerco a ayudarlo Joel agarro su tomahawk y partió su espada de nuevo en dos así dejándola en tres partes.

Mono: Como hiciste eso.

Joel: Haces el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, eso te hace predecible.

Shifu: Creo que tenemos a un ganador en todo sentido, Joel.

Los demás que observaron el conflicto quedaron boquiabiertos con las estrategias de Joel. Parecía como si lo hubiesen entrenado para pelear con más enemigos la vez.

Joel pasa por el lado de ellos y les dice: Cierren la boca que entran moscas.

Todos lo miran con una cara de querer matarlo y este ni se da vuelta.

Tigresa: Cada vez me cae pero es muy creído.

Po: Nunca vi alguien que peleara con un arma mejor que mono.

Mantis: Si es asi creo que puede ser hasta mejor que tigresa si se esfuerza…

Tigresa ya le había agarrado el cuello

Tigresa: No creo que pueda ser mejor que yo, esperemos 3 días mas de entrenamiento y haremos un combate, ese día demostraré que nadie me supera en el kung fu

Shifu: Ya tigresa, esos celos no son buenos.

Todos se ríen meno ella que mira a Shifu con una cara de "como te atreves".

Ya paso una hora del combate y todos ya estaban dormidos menos Joel quien se estaba vistiendo con una capucha larga hasta los gemelos de color negra (músculos de la pantorrilla posterior para los que creyeron otra cosa, y para los interesados la capucha era estilo assassins creed.)

Joel: es hora de revisar el valle de noche.

Cuando salía por la ventana voto un closet de su pieza haciendo u gran ruido, pero creyendo que nadie despertó salió rápidamente.

Tigresa: Como creen que el va hacer mejor que yo en kung fu eso es un insulto a mi persona.

Esta escucha la caída del closet y ve a Joel salir por su ventana.

Tigresa: Ahora veremos qué tipo de persona era en verdad.

Eso es por hoy y como digo en todos los fic que opinen lo que quieran excepto comentarios negativos y también repito que estaré 2 semanas afuera de mi país sin el computador así que para el prox miércoles espero ya haber subido 2 cap nuevos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo, bueno aquí está este 5 capitulo y no se si pueda subir otro porque me quedan 2 pruebas semestrales y me tiene que ir bien, bueno además que me voy de viaje y como dije si puedo subir un cap en este lo hare.

Y que kung fu panda no me pertenece y las blablublas que siguen

Capitulo 5

Las dudas de Tigresa

Tigresa: vamos donde te pudiste esconder.

Joel ya estaba en el techo de una casa mirando al infinito recordando algo…

Flashback…

Mina: Joel detente, te puedes lastimar.

Joel: NO, no me detendré hasta que sea mejor que Lang.

Mina: No podrás, todo lo que le enseñaron esta en pergaminos olvidados o repartidos por el mundo.

Joel: Bueno si tengo que recorrer el mundo lo hare con total de obtener mi venganza.

Mina: Y eso te traerá la paz.

Joel: No lo sé, pero quiero que mis compañeros descansen en paz.

Fin del flashback

Joel: Tengo que ver el lugar y adaptarme a él si es que quieren que me quede a vivir, aunque parece que en el palacio me quieren echar más que recibir.

Tigresa: Como quedarse a vivir, eso nunca, ni que me pagaran todo el oro de china dejaría que un extraño y un tigre se quedara a vivir en el palacio.

Hace un movimiento en falso y cuando se va a caer Joel la agarra de su brazo.

Joel: No es bueno espiar a la gente, Menos cuando sale sin que nadie lo siga o sepa que salió.

Tigresa: No confió en ti y me caes mal por eso te seguí.

Joel: No serán celos…

Tigresa: Celos…Celos de ti, ni que fueras un macho perfecto, ni siquiera que sepa todas las artes del mundo sentiría celos, además yo por lo menos no llevo a mis amigos a la muerte…(con cara de perdón mira a Joel por lo último que dijo.)

Joel (con lágrimas de sus ojos): Sabes que creo que las noticias que obtuve tuyas eran de verdad no tienes ni una pizca de compasión o cariño en ese corazón solo quieres ser mejor que los otros y si te pueden superar sacarlos del camino.

Se va corriendo al palacio.

Tigresa: Espera, no quise decir eso.

En el palacio, Joel va corriendo a su pieza y cierra de un portazo despertando a todos, hasta a Shifu.

Po: Que le paso Joel.

Mantis y Mono: Esta en sus días.

Grulla: Se tuvo que pelear con el pasado.

Todos los hombres se estaban riendo excepto Víbora.

Víbora: Joel abre la puerta.

Joel: No, me quiero ir de aquí quiero volver a mi palacio donde no había nadie que me juzgara o riera de mi solo gente que me apoyaba.

Los hombres: Ella la que quiere volver. Ella la llorona.

Joel: CALLENSE INMADUROS DE MIERDA.

Todos se quedaron callados hasta tigresa y Shifu que entraron en ese momento.

Tigresa: Joel abre no quise decir eso, simplemente se me salió.

Joel: Pero lo dijiste y eso no lo puedes cambiar.

Víbora y Shifu: Que le dijiste.

Tigresa: Que por lo menos yo no lleve a mis amigos a morir.

Víbora: Amiga te conozco desde hace tiempo y eso es muy cruel.

Shifu: Tigresa, tendrás un castigo por no medir tus palabras que lo veremos mañana.

Shifu se va a su habitación como los hombres y solo se quedan Víbora y Tigresa.

Tigresa: Joel abre para que hablemos.

Víbora: Si Joel, habré por favor.

Joel habré pero esta con los ojos rojos de llorar pero mirando muy seriamente a las dos.

Joel: Pasen.

Cuando pasan ven que en su pieza hay pergaminos y solo su closet además de un escritorio y su cama.

Tigresa: Que son todos estos pergaminos.

Joel: Lo último que queda de mi palacio.

Víbora: Como si no estaba bien hace unos días.

Joel: si pero en la carta decía que venía con mi paquete decía que fue destruido por Lang, fung y yat, y este fue mandado desde Gongmen.

Tigresa: Pero como.

Joel: Tuvieron que usar la daga de la niebla, esta crea una niebla en la cual solo ves tus hombros, pero quien la posee ve todo normal.

Tigresa y Víbora: Tienes pena.

Joel: Por lo que dijo Tigresa si, ya que ahora por esa misión en la que falle murió todo un linaje de siglos de experiencia, y si no me equivoco solo quedamos 5 maestros del palacio todos los demás murieron en el palacio o en la misión en que estaba a cargo.

Tigresa: Bueno, si sirve te quiero pedir perdón por lo que dije, no medí mis palabras.

Joel: Las acepto, pero eso no devolverá la vida a mis compañeros y maestro.

Víbora: Tal vez no, pero por lo menos estas vivo.

Tigresa: Si agradece eso, Aunque aun me caes mal.

Se retira a su pieza.

Joel: Esos son celos…CELOS.

Víbora: Déjala, piensa que nunca conoció a otro tigre y cuando llega uno le hace competencia.

Joel: Competencia en que, yo vine a aprender de ustedes no a que me odiaran.

Víbora: SI tal vez pero diste una muy mala primera impresión y eso lo tienes que cambiar.

Joel: Gracias creo que nunca tuve una amiga así.

Víbora: Me consideras tu amiga.

Joel: Si eres la única que me comprende y me trata bien.

Víbora: Es bueno saber eso y buenas noches.

Joel: Buenas.

Bueno así termina este episodio, espero que les guste y bueno como les dije no sé si pueda subir otro en esta semana, y si en mi viaje puedo lo hare y dejen review.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno este es el último fic antes de mi viaje, espero que les guste.

Unas compras y una pelea

Ya amanecía en el palacio y tigresa se encontraba hablando con Shifu.

Shifu: Tigresa, ayer por lo que vi no mediste tus palabras ante Joel y eso merece un "castigo".

Tigresa: Si maestro, pero Joel se va a quedar a vivir.

Shifu: Si ya que su palacio fue destruido por los desertores que nos nombro ayer.

Tigresa: Y cuál va a ser mi castigo.

Shifu: Tú tendrás que ir al valle a comprar todo lo que te pidan los maestros, sin escusas.

Tigresa: Entendido maestro.

Shifu: ahora ve a preguntarle que quiere cada uno.

En la cocina estaban todos menos Joel.

Todo: Buenos días Tigresa.

Tigresa: Buenos días, Shifu me dijo que me pidieran lo que quieran del valle y yo lo iré a comprar.

Mono: Por el princeso. (aguantando la risa)

Grulla y Mantis: ajajaajajajajajajaaja PRINCESO AJAJA.

Po: Es un castigo verdad?.

Tigresa: Si y ya díganme lo que quieren.

Grulla: Quiero un sombrero nuevo.

Víbora: Una caja de bombones.

Mantis: Un nuevo set de acupuntura.

Po: Yo quiero una caja de dumplings.

Mono: Galletas.

Tigresa anotando todo en una lista mental.

Tigresa: Alguien sabe donde esta Joel?.

Vivora: Lo vi salir muy temprano al salón de entrenamiento.

Tigresa sale de la cocina y va al salón.

Tigresa: Oye novato.

Joel: Dime Joel, por favor.

Tigresa: Como digas, que quieres del valle.

Joel: Tienen una armería?.

Tigresa: Si, por?

Joel: Nesecito que me compres unos dardos envenedados y unas hojas de filo completo, estas ultimas no las tomes sin los guntes que te pasara con estas el vendedor.

Tigresa: Por que?

Joel: Tienen filo por todos lados, cortan con tocarlas, por eso.

Tigresa sale del salón y va a comprar lo encargado.

Po: Joel, Nos toca meditar, estás listo.

Joel: Si, donde practicamos?

Po: En el durazno de la sabiduría celestial.

Joel: No creen que tendrían que acortar ese nombre.

Po: Si pero Shifu dice que no.

Ya estaban los dos meditando cuando se escucha un estruendo proveniente del valle.

Po: Bandidos.

Joel sale corriendo a las habitaciones.

Po: Gallina.

Momentos antes en el Valle.

Tigresa: Señor, tiene unas dagas envenenadas y hojas de filo completo.

Vendedor: Si, solo deja ir a buscarlos a la bodega.

Tigresa: Ya han pasado 10 minutos que habrá pasado.

Cuando entra ve a 10 cocodrilos robando y pegando al vendedor.

Tigresa: Déjenlo.

Cuando iba a atacar le pega otro cocodrilo en la nuca y esta cae inconsciente.

Jefe: Listo ahora solo tenemos que hacer explotar estas bombas y adiós valle de la paz.

Pero el vendedor se libera y se lleva casi todas con él.

Jefe: Bueno si no podemos hacer explotar el valle, destruiremos la tienda, roben lo que encuentren.

Bandidos: Listo prenda la chispa.

Jefe: Listo corran.

Tigresa despertaba cuando ve escapar a los cocodrilos, cuando se van ve la chispa acercándose a las bombas, esta se para y sale corriendo.

Po llega al valle.

Cerdito: Po, ahí están los bandidos.

Po: Prepárense a sentir el trueno.

Jefe: mira que miedo tengo.

Po le comienza a pegar a los cocodrilos cuando había vencido a casi la mitad el jefe le pega un martillazo en la nuca y este cae inconsciente.

Joel llega con un traje que le tapaba la cara y va a ver a su "amigo".

Joel: Pagaras por lo que hiciste.

Jefe: Mira si los dos guerreros más fuertes de kung fu del lugar no pudieron que te hace pensar a TI que puedes ganar.

Joel: Porque yo no los vengo a vencer y que se vallan a la cárcel, yo los vengo a sacar de este mundo.

Joel comienza a correr y va venciendo a cada cocodrilo que se pasaba enfrente con unas técnicas jamás vistas en china.

Tigresa llega por suerte escapando de la explosión a ver a Joel pelear.

Cocodrilos: jefe mejor vámonos ya venció a la otra mitad del grupo.

Jefe: Si quieren váyanse yo peleare con él.

El cocodrilo era una vez y media más alto que Joel pero este se paro enfrente como si no importara.

Joel: Entre más altos, más fuerte la caída.

Jefe: Crees que me puedes vencer enano?

Joel: No solo te venceré, sino que e librare de tu vida.

El cocodrilo al oír esto ataca pero Joel ya no estaba al frente si no que en su espalda.

Joel: Eres muy lento y tonto.

El cocodrilo más enojado lo va a agarrar pero Joel salta y le pega una patada en la cara, después va a su espalda y con una daga le hace un corte en las piernas y el cocodrilo cae.

Jefe: Que has hecho.

Joel: Te corte una parte de la pierna con la cual no puedes caminar.

Joel se acercaba a su garganta, cuando le iva a dar el corte de gracia, Tigresa y Po saltan sobre el y lo agarran.

Joel: QUE HACEN, SE VA A ESCAPAR!

Tigresa: Po, lleva a los cocodrilos a la prisión, ahora.

Po: Porque no lo haces tu.

Tigresa: Tengo que hacer algo importante.

Po se va con los cocodrilos en una carreta todos inconscientes.

Tigresa libera a Joel.

Joel: Porque hicieron eso.

Tigresa: aquí no matamos a nadie, solo los mandamos a la cárcel.

Joel: Como hacen eso, el te dejo inconsciente junto a Po y destruyo una casa.

Tigresa: Si, pero igual llevamos a todos a la cárcel.

Joel: Eso me parece..Bueno, no me quejare de nada.

Tigresa: Gallina, los querías matar porque no sabes usar el kung fu.

Joel: Tal vez pero quieres pelear ya que sabes que un día seré mejor de lo que eres.

Tigresa: Repite eso.

Joel: Seré mejor que tu, y sabes eso y estas CELOSA.

Tigresa ya estaba estrangulando a Joel y este intentaba librarse.

Tigresa: retira lo dicho.

Joel: Te…. T.. p…

Tigresa: Que.

Joel; Que tengo tus pies.

Joel agarrando sus pies la da vuelta y la deja inmóvil.

Joel: Viste si te puedo ganar

Tigresa le pega en la cara dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Tigresa: No bajes tu guardia, nunca.

Joel: Oye eso dolió.

Tigresa: Si, querías un ramo de flores o que.

Joel se va a palacio para que le revisen una nariz sangrante y un ojo morado.

Tigresa: Si mejor vete, ya en que quede, Así las cosas de los chicos.

En el palacio.

Mono: Oigan quieren hacer una broma a Joel.

Mantis y Grulla: Si, porque no.

Víbora: Chicos no pueden madurar un poco.

Todos: NO, MADURAR ES DE FRUTAS.

Víbora: Se les va a dar vuelta su broma.

Eso es por el capítulo de hoy y como ya saben no subiré por 2 semana a menos que encuentre un computador haya y que estén bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno lo primero, hola como dije si conseguía un computador iba a subir un nuevo cap y aquí estamos.

Kung fu panda no me pertenece y las blablublas que siguen

Capítulo 7

El día libre.

Era un día lluvioso en el valle de la paz y nuestros héroes estaban tomándose el día por la lluvia, y uno solamente entrenaba…

En la cocina, Po estaba haciendo un poco de arroz para los 5 y el.

Po: Alguien sabe dónde se metió Joel, está listo el desayuno.

Tigresa: Me influye saber dónde está.

Po: No pero seba a enfriar su arroz. (Poniendo los platos al frente de cada maestro.)

Mono: Tiene que estar durmiendo.

Grulla: Quien lo va a despertar.

Tigresa: Yo no.

Mono: Yo no.

Mantis y Po: Ni que me pagaran.

Víbora: Yo voy, montón de llorones.

Los hombres: Ahí va la mama.

Víbora: Cállense o les voy a pegar tan fuerte que desearan no tener puntos de presión.

Todos tragaron sus palabras, excepto Tigresa que guardo silencio. Víbora ya había salido de la cocina viendo hacia atrás si nadie la seguía, pero en vez de ir a la pieza de Joel salió al patio de entrenamiento.

Tigresa: Aquien le gustaría que Joel se fuera del palacio.

Mono, Mantis y Grulla: A nosotros.

Po: Una pregunta, porque les cae tan mal Joel.

Tigresa: Su forma de ser.

Po: Y si en verdad solo te hace falta conocerlo, Digo el parece ser como eres tú, serio, no sonríe, etc.

Tigresa: Tal vez pero no me cae bien.

Mantis y Mono: Celo…

No alcanzaron a terminar y ya estaban en el suelo con arroz hasta en las orejas.

Tigresa: No son celos, son… no me cae bien, además celos de que.

Mono: Que pueda ser mejor en kung fu.

Mantis: Shifu lo trata como a otro de nosotros sin objeción.

Grulla: Tambien que viene de otro palaco y puede ser la competencia y la lista sigue.

Tigresa: Con ustedes no se puede hablar, son como niños aun.

Tigresa se retira a su pieza.

Po: Oigan donde estará víbora, ya tuvo que llegar.

Mientras esto ocurria Joel estaba practicando en el patio, Ya había destruido casi todos los blancos con un arco y flecha y además estaba preparando unos muñecos giratorios con cuchillas en los brazos.

Víbora: Que estás haciendo, te vas a lastimar.

Joel: Tal vez pero tengo que ser más rápido que estas cuchillas para mañana.

Víbora: Porque?

Joel: Lo sabrás junto a los demás en la puesta del sol, y te sugiero alegarte para que pueda comenzar.

Joel se puso en posición bajo la lluvia y saco unas dagas de un estuche de su cintura, cuando comenzó a entrenar estuvo muy bien, esquivaba a las cuchillas fácilmente en los primeros 10mts de muñecos, pero cuando llego al lugar con más muñecos comenzó a fallar y cortarse con las cuchillas. Víbora que veía con cara de mama viendo a su hijo en peligro le dice.

Víbora: Joel sal de ahí, te vas a matar.

Joel: No puedo, me quede atrapado.

Víbora entra al patio de muñecos y va hacia Joel, al llegar a el para los muñecos y lo saca, este tenía cortes superficiales en las piernas y brazos, pero nada que no se cure.

Víbora: No hagas lo que no puedes.

Joel: Valía la pena intentarlo.

Estos entraban a la enfermería para que curaran a Joel. Mientras tanto con Tigresa.

Tigresa: Como creen que son celos, él no tiene nada que yo quiera, además es no sabe kung fu y parece que fuera un asesino en serie, pero y si son celos y no quiero admitirlo. No, no puedo tener celos, soy parte de los maestros más respetados y temidos de China y a él con suerte lo conocen en su casa, bueno creo que es hora de meditar.

Se sienta en el suelo de su pieza y comienza a meditar.

Mientras tanto con los chicos.

Mono: Oigan y si le hacemos una broma a Joel.

Mantis: Buena idea, pero que broma le hacemos.

Grulla. Que tal si le hacemos una carta diciendo que venga al salón de los héroes y ahí le ponemos una trampa con cuerdas y miel para que no se pueda despegar de esta.

Mono y Mantis. Buena idea, y Po te unes a la broma.

Po: Saben que, creo que no estoy con ustedes, Joel no nos a echo nada y lo tratamos muy mal.

Mantis: Y cuando te comenzó a caer bien.

Po: Un dia cuando estaba meditando pensé, Que ustedes me trataron mal los primeros días que estuve aquí y yo no quiero que el pase por eso.

Mono, Mantis y Grulla: Bueno tu eliges.

Estos tres salieron con un frasco de miel a el salón de los héroes a poner su broma para Joel.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería.

Enfermera: Aquí tienes este te de hiervas para disminuir el dolor y recuerda que no puedes entrenar hasta mañana.

Joel: Entiendo, igual no pensé que me pasaría esto pero me paso, gracias por atenderme.

Enfermera: Para eso estoy aquí.

Víbora que estaba esperando con un paraguas bajo la lluvia.

Víbora: Como te fue ?

Joel: Bien, solamente no tengo que entrenar hasta mañana, vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre.

Víbora: Ya en total tenemos el día libre.

Los dos van camino a la cocina donde se encuentran con Shifu.

Shifu: Buenos días.

Víbora y Joel: Buenos días maestro.

Shifu: Joel que te paso.

Joel: Nada, solamente me hice unos cortes entrenando.

Shifu: Porque entrenaste, les di el día para que estuvieran con energía para mañana.

Víbora: Que hay mañana maestro.

Shifu: Lo sabrás con los otros a la puesta del sol.

Shifu sigue caminando con un paraguas al salón de los héroes, pero al llegar se queda atrapado en la broma que estaba para Joel, Shifu al no poder moverse por la miel se da cuenta que había una carta con unas letras negras que decían para Shifu.

Mantis y Grulla: Oye mono deja la carta debajo de su puerta y vámonos.

Mono: Listo, solo falta que llegue.

Escuchan unos pasos, cuando se esconden se dan cuenta que es Joel y víbora pero que pasan a la cocina.

Mantis: Vámonos a nuestras piezas y después vamos al salón de los héroes a ver nuestra obra maestra. Todos se van a sus piezas, excepto por víbora y Joel que entran a la cocina donde estaba Po.

Po: Hola Joel.

Joel: Hola Po, donde esta el desayuno.

Po: Esta en la olla para que no se enfrie.

Joel abre la olla y se sirve un plato lleno de arroz que lo baña en salsa de soya, no era arroz con soya, era soya con arroz.

Vivora: No le eches tanta, te va a hacer mal.

Joel no escucho a vivora ya que devoro su plato que por suerte no se comio este.

Joel: Que decias.

Vivora: Nada, ya no importa.

Po: Joel, donde te cortaste. ( Po se dio cuenta de sus cortes de las manos ya que su camisa llegaba hasta las muñecas.

Joel: Entrenando, pero no importa ya y si no les importa me voy a dormir un rato más.

Víbora: Nos vemos más tarde Po, tengo que ir a comprar unas galletas y vuelvo.

Po: Que te valla bien yo voy a tomar el consejo de Joel y me voy a dormir un rato más.

La tarde pasó sin muchos problemas, Mantis, Grulla y Mono esperaban hasta más tarde para ver su creación, Tigresa ya llevaba meditando 2 horas y Joel y Po seguían durmiendo.

Cuando el sol se comenzaba a poner Joel pasa despertando o diciéndole a los demás que tenían que ir al salón de los héroes para un aviso de Shifu.

Tigresa quien estaba más adelante que los demás.

Tigresa: Que nos quedra decir Shifu para que Joel nos avise.

Cuando llegan no ven a nadie excepto un charco amarillente en el suelo, Joel se acerca y lo prueba, al probarlo mira hacia arriba y ve a Shifu durmiendo de cabeza envuelto en cuerdas llenas de miel, justa al ver esto entra víbora rápidamente al salón.

Joel: Quien mierda hiso eso.

Po, Tigresa y víbora miran inmediata mente a Mono, Mantis y Grulla que intentan mirar a otra parte o silbar.

Tigresa: Porque le hicieron esto a Shifu.

Mono y Mantis: No era para él, era para Joel.

Joel no escucho eso ya que subió por un pilar para liberar a Shifu, quien cuando estuvo en el suelo se fue a cambiar.

Joel: Son muy malas personas, no se merecen estar aquí.

Mono: Y tu si?

Joel: Tal vez no pero tengo más respeto a mi maestro y palacio que ustedes.

Shifu llega y hace callar a todos en especial a moono que iva a responder a Joel.

Shifu: Alumnos, los voy a invitar a un entrenamiento especial a las afueras del valle, son de supervivencia y guerra entre dos grupos que yo creare y designare.

Tigresa: Podemos evitar el entrenamiento.

Shifu: No, así que preparen sus cosas que mañana salimos con el sol.

Todos: Si maestro.

Bueno asi termina este cap desde mi viaje, ya me voy a dormir y que estén bien, y dejen reviews o PM sobre ideas, opiniones o lo que quieran, Chao.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, aquí estamos de vuelta después de mi viaje, Y ahora a otro XD bueno aquí el cap.

Kung fu panda no me pertenece y blablublas siguientes.

Capitulo 8

El orfanato del entrenamiento.

Ya salía el sol, y todos preparaban sus bolsos o mochilas, Po metía muchos vegetales, fideos y dumplings en su mochila, además de sus figuras de acción, Mono echaba una espada y escritos del templo que eran para meditar, Víbora no echaba nada más que flores para su cabeza, Mantis no necesitaba nada, así que viajo sin nada más que su persona, Pero lo contrario eran los tigres del palacio Tigresa preparaba una mochila con ropa de camuflaje (dios sabe para qué), mientras que Joel solo echaba unos sables y hojas de "bolsillo" además de un traje negro con los detalle blancos.(intro larga plz)

Shifu: Alumnos, salgan vamos a partir ahora.

Todos salen hasta Joel y PO.

Mono y Mantis: MILAGRO, despertaron los bellos.

Tigresa y Víbora: Maduren, parecen niños.

Joel: A los pendejos abrieron la boca.

Po: Controla la boca Joel.

Víbora: Joel Shifu está al frente tuyo así que contrólate.

Shifu estaba mirando con una cara de cero tolerancia a Joel, que este mira hacia abajo con cara de preocupación.

Joel: Hola maestro.

Shifu: Hola, Joel…están todos listos para salir.

Todos: Si. (Excepto tigresa)

Po: Tigresa que pasa, no quieres ir.

Mono y Mantis: No creerás que alguien te pueda vencer en este entrenamiento, verdad.

Tigresa: Cállense antes de que pierdan unos dientes.

Shifu: Tigresa, ya sé que no quieres ir, pero tendrás que hacer este entrenamiento ya.

Tigresa: Ya maestro.

Shifu: Bueno, antes de salir diré cuales son los grupos, Grupo 1: Tigresa, Po y Joel. Grupo 2: Mantis, víbora, grulla, Mono y yo.

Mono: Por suerte Shifu está con nosotros.

Grulla: No cree que parecen un poco injusto los grupos.

Shifu: No, y de todas formas yo soy de consejos, no de pelea, y ya que se saben los grupos comienza la primera prueba, una carrera hasta una bandera en el bosque de bambú, su única pista es, si tu reflejo ves, a mi me ves. Listo partan.

Joel: Po corre a el lago a las afueras del valle y Tigresa ve a la montaña donde se ve el bosque, ahí podremos ver panorámicamente el bosque.

Tigresa: Y desde cuando eres el jefe, No creo que sepas ser uno BUENO.

Po: Tigresa, no digas cosa de las que tal vez te arrepientas, diciendo esto a su oreja.

Joel: Ya, pero yo salgo de inmediato. Dice esto saliendo corriendo.

Po: Oye tigresa, de repente piensa lo que dices, ya que a Joel yo creo que le duele eso.

Tigresa: Si, ya sé que de repente no me controlo, pero cuando hablo con el de repente me dejo llevar y digo cosas sin pensar.

Mientras tanto en el grupo contrario.

Mono: Ya se que es, Es el lago de las afueras del valle.

Grulla: Donde hay un orfanato con niños de todo el mundo.

Mono: Si.

Mantis: Para que vamos a un lago con un orfanato.

Víbora y Grulla: Quien sabe, solo cumplamos con esto.

Ya habían empezado a correr sin parar para salir del valle, al llegar al bosque los grupos se separan, pero Joel había desaparecido ya hacía rato.

Po: Tigresa, has visto a Joel.

Tigresa: No desde que salimos del palacio.

Po: Espero que este bien.

Joel había salido ya hacía mucho hacia el lago, ya que él creía que iba a estar ahí, pero al llegar no se encuentra con nada más que una casa.

Joel: Que raro, que hace una casa en medio del bosque. Dice esto entrando a esta sin leer el cartel que decía "orfanato de los viajeros", al entrar ve a muchos niños y adolescentes dentro, y a una joven puma yendo hacia él.

Chi: Hola, señor que hace en el orfanato.

Joel: Orfanato?

Chi: Si, orfanato de los viajeros, no vio el cartel al lado de la puerta.

Joel: No, y me puede decir su nombre?

Chi: Mi nombre es Chi, cree el orfanato para niños y adolescente que venían de afuera de china.

Joel: Eso es tener una buena iniciativa, pero no es muy joven?

Chi: No, tengo ya 21 y creo que no tengo problemas en manejar el lugar.

Joel: Esta bien, y no son muchos niños o me equivoco.

Chi: No, son solamente 7 y nadie más.

Joel: Ósea, que no hay mucho movimiento.

Chi: No, pero espero que el orfanato siga creciendo y poder cuidar mas niños.

Joel: Bueno me tengo que ir, Volveré para conversar con usted algún día.

Chi: Vuelva cuando quiera, Maestro.

Joel: Maestro?

Chi: Si, su logo de las muñecas son de los maestro de un templo lejano.

Joel: Como lo sabe.

Chi: una vez un niño llego con ese logo en el pecho y ahí lo vi.

Joel: A, un día vendré a visitarla a usted y ese niño. (Como que hay un niño con ese signo, si en mi palacio no había niños.)

Mientras tanto con Po y Tigresa.

Tigresa: Po ven, parece que los chicos ya saben donde está la bandera.

Po: Como, si nadie sabía?

Tigresa: Yo también conozco un lugar, pero no estaba segura si este resultaba ser.

En el grupo contrario.

Grulla: Recuerden que es el lago junto al orfanato, pero creo que Joel ya llego, si es que fue al lago.

Víbora: Si, pero que tal si se desvió o entro a ese orfanato, aun podríamos estar a tiempo.

Mantis: Si, no hay que perder tiempo.

Mono: Si, pero ese orfanato tiene algo especial, o no.

Shifu: No, solamente que solo acepta a niños y jóvenes de afuera de china.

Ya de vuelta en los pensamientos de Joel.

Joel: Que extraño, si en mi palacio no habían niños y además si viniera de este porque tendría el logo en el pecho eso puede ser muy peligroso eso, pero tendré que saber más sobre este niño.(dice esto mirando su reflejo en el lago.) y ahí se da cuenta que la bandera esta en el bambú más alto detrás suyo.

Tigresa y Po llegan al lago y ven a Joel en el otro extremo.

Po: Joel, encontraste la bandera.

Joel: Si esta en el bambú detrás mío.

Po y Tigresa ven atrás de Joel y levantan la cabeza y ahí ven la bandera encima del bambú mas alto.

Tigres: Bien hecho después de todo, y porque no la agarras aun.

Joel: Recién la encontré, por eso.

Al decir esto escucha a grulla y los otros que llegan.

Tigresa: Joel, sube por la bandera.

Dice este y se pone a pelear con los otros para obtener tiempo.

Mono: Grulla ve por la bandera.

Grulla sale volando y ve a Joel subir el bambú donde está la bandera.

Grulla: Nunca me ganaras, aunque subas muy rápido, justo como lo estás haciendo.

Joel llego a la cima y ahí cuando va a agarrar la bandera grulla la golpea y choca contra otro bambú quedándose en su cima.

Grulla: Pelea la bandera Joel, haber si me ganas en el aire.

Joel: Me aburres.

Grulla se dirigía hacia la bandera pero al hacer esto Joel le tira una cuerda y le agarra el cuello,, grulla se mueve para cortar la cuerda y lo logra, pero Joel aprovecho y se puso al frente de Grulla.

Joel: Vamos vas a pelear o escapar.

Grulla: Si, y te va a doler.

Joel: UUUUUUUY mira que miedo tengo, ataca.

Grulla se tira a atacar a Joel y este lo esquiva, pero al hacer este movimiento se cae del bambú y Grulla agarra la bandera.

Grulla: Viste te dije que dolería.

Pero al ver hacia abajo ve a Joel sin moverse en el piso.

Minutos antes con Tigresa, Po y los otros.

Tigresa: Po, tu encárgate de Mono y Shifu, Yo de víbora y mantis.

Po: Como me voy a encargar de los dos, especialmente de Shifu.

Tigresa: No se, simplemente hazlo.

Shifu: Vamos alumnos, van a discutir o pelear.

Mono: Pelean como si fueran parej…

Dice estas letras y sale volando por un golpe de Tigresa.

Po: ese no era mío.

Tigresa: Lo siento eres muy lento.

Al decir eso ven a Joel caer del Bambú, y todos ven como Tigresa sale corriendo detrás de Joel antes que los demás, haciendo que Po se digiera a él, Po: Que le paso, si antes lo odiaba.

Tigresa: Joel, estas bien…

Joel: Si… solo me duele la espalda un poco.

Grulla: Joel, está bien, no quería hacer que te cayeras.

Joel: Ya, igual te incite a que me pegaras, y bueno tienes la bandera.

Grulla: No, está ahí arriba.

Joel: Tienes que fijarte mejor. Dice esto y saca la bandera de su bolsillo.

Grulla: Como?

Joel: Eso es un secreto.

Shifu: Bueno, tenemos a un ganador ahora, así que tienen que descansar y Joel quiero hablar contigo y con tigresa en un rato mas además de decirle a todos la nueva etapa del entrenamiento.

Todos: Bien maestro.

Bueno, aquí está el nuevo cap, y lo iba a subir el jueves pero me fui con unos amigos y lo pude subir hoy, que tenga mucha suerte y los del hemisferio norte disfruten sus vacaciones de verano y los del hemisferio sur las de invierno, excepto los chilenos que casi todos volvemos mañana al colegio.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, hola tanto tiempo me disculpo por no subir nada en un tiempo prolongado. Ya en otras cosas estoy re cansado ya llevo 2 semanas de clases wiiiiiii (mátenme por favor) bueno en otras cosas aquí esta otro cap y eso.

Un beso y celos.

Ya era de noche después de que el equipo A perdió, pero no culpaban a nadie solo comían unos dumpling que Po había llevado alrededor de una fogata.

Joel: Po pásame unos dumplings con miel.

Po: Pero son los últimos.

Joel: Dame la mitad, por favor siiiiiiiiiiii.

Po: No.

Tigresa: Po, no ye comportes como un niño y pásale el maldito dumpling.

Po: Bueno, pero quiero que me des algo a cambio.

Joel: Cuando lleguemos al palacio, te preparo mi salteado de arroz, verduras y rollos primavera, Si.

Po: SI, eso es un buen trato.

Joel se comió el dumplintg y agarro unos cables y dinamitas de su mochila.

Tigresa: Que piensas hacer con eso, estás LOCO.

Joel: Un poco.

Joel se alejo rápidamente y salió de la vista de tigresa y Po.

Tigresa: Po cuida el fuego, vuelvo en unos minutos.

Po ve que saca un traje de su mochila y se aleja.

Po: Bueno, (sacando unos pasteles de su mochila) Somos solo ustedes y Yo.

Mientras tanto tigresa se fue a un claro bien apartado y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, dejando ver su figura bien formada después de su fuerte entrenamiento.

Tigresa: Creo que es hora de ponerse este traje de sigilo.

Este traje era negro completamente y hecho a su figura.

Mientras tanto Joel estaba poniendo trampas uniendo el hilo y las dinamitas, cuando alguien lo toque quedarían aturdidos, ya que eran dinamitas de sonido.

Joel: Bueno eso es todo par el perímetro, a hora podre ir a ver a ese niño del orfanato.

Joel llego al orfanato tocando la puerta, y habré un Puma de unos 17 e su altura y le pregunta.

Puma: A quien busca?

Joel: Se encuentra Chi?

Puma: Si, pase, quiere algo para tomar?

Joel: Un té con extracto de mango y frutilla.

Puma: QUE COSA?

Joel: A, un te nada más.

El puma se fue a la cocina y entra Chi con un León de solamente unos 3 años en sus brazos.

Chi: Hola, Como estas?

Joel: Bien, bien y Tu

Chi: Bien, quieres un té.

Joel: Un puma ya me fue a preparar.

Chi: Hablaras de chung-Yi.

Joel: Si ese es su nombre, Si.

Chi: El es el que tenía tu signo.

Mientras tanto Tigresa vio a Joel entrar al orfanato, esta lo siguió y vio todo por la ventana, Cuando llego a la ventana, vio a Chung-Yi entrar con 3 tazas de Té.

Chi: Chung este es el joven que te dije que tenía el signo.

Joel: Se para y le da la mano, Hola soy Joel, un gusto.

Chung-Yi: Chung, así que tu sabes de donde vengo, ilústrame.

Joel: Bueno, mira que yo sepa de mi palacio no salió o hubo ningún hijo, pero te pareces mucho a un compañero, bueno nuestro palacio.

Chung-Yi: Nuestro?

Joel: Si, si tus papas vienen de ahí o tienes el símbolo de este también es tuyo, Bueno siguiendo, fue destruido, pero se que alguien seguirá el legado, si es qu quieres, si aceptas tendrás que irte a un palacio en Rusia.

Chi, Chung-Yi y Tigresa: RUSIA!, QUE ES ESO.

Joel: NADA, NADA, bueno ese imperio que está en el norte de china y es congelado, lo conoces.

Chung-Yi: Si, Por qué?

Joel: Tendrás que ir a este a un templo en las alturas de la montaña y la nieve.

Chung-Yi: Acepto, Solo dime cuando salir.

Joel: Aceptas, solamente asi, nada mas/

Chung-Yi: Si, quiero saber y conocer de donde vengo y que sabían mis papas, así que si acepto.

Joel: Bueno, en 2 semanas ven al palacio de Jade y te diré lo último que debes saber, Dale.

Chung-Yi: Si entendido, nos vemos maestro.

Joel: Nos vemos.

Joel sale por la puerta y al caminar unos pasos alguien lo taclea y este despierta en medio del bosque mareado y viendo una silueta.

Joel: Quien…U=Quien es.

Tigresa: Porque quieres mandar a ese puma a RUSIA?, bueno no importa, pero responde, de dónde vienes en verdad por qué quieres mandar a ese puma al norte y porque te brillan tanto los ojos en la noche.

Joel: Que fue lo último que dijiste.

Tigresa: Nada, nada. Parándose alejándose de golpe a unos bambús en su espalda y sonrojada un poco.

Joel: Bueno no importa, además de donde consigues un traje de sadomasoquista.

Tigresa: Sadomasoquista, este traje es de sigilo, para que sepas.

Joel: Si, sigilo no te la crees ni tu, gatita.

Tigresa: Que me dijiste.

Joel: Gatita, y bien linda. Tapándose la boca de golpe.

Tigresa: Crees que soy bonita.

Joel: No, SI, NO, bueno en verdad sí.

Tigresa sonrojada piensa irse al campamento, pero se tropieza y al caer justo le da un beso a Joel, en ese momento aparece un panda entre las plantas que los escucho hablar y ve la escena.

Po: Que ESTA PASANDO.

Tigresa y Joel levantándose rápidamente: Nada, nada solo chocamos.

Po: Pero si se estaban dando un beso.

Joel: No ella cayo al lado mío y pareció un beso.

Ya ambos muy sonrojados pensaron irse al campamento, pero al llegar vieron la sombra de 3 sujetos que tenían a sus compañeros atados en el suelo.

Joel: Quienes son ustedes.

Lang: No te acuerdas de nosotros Joel?

Joel:: No pueden ser ustedes cómo.

Fung: Que digamos, cuando matamos a tus maestros no detuvo mucha información de tu paradero.

Tigresa: Los conoces?

Joel: Si, no te acuerdas lo que les conté.

Fung: Bueno no contaras mucho mas, venimos hasta china solamente a matar al último maestro de tu templo, ósea tú.

Al decir tú chasquea los dedos y Yat le clava la daga de la neblina por la espalda, dejándolo caer en el rio.

Tigresa y Po: Malditos.

Fung: Y cayó el gran maestro Joel, pensé que iba a ser mas difícil pero No bueno, ahora creo que servirán de ejemplo de quien se meta con nosotros en el dominio de china perecerá como sus grandes maestros.

Al decir esto los 3 noquean a tigresa y po llevándoselos con sus compañeros a su base.

Bueno espero que les guste y lo antes posible subo otro adiós


	10. Chapter 10

Que tal mi gente, bueno hoy estamos entrando a la recta final (buuuuuuuuuuu) y eso seguiremos hasta el final de esta historia y veamos si gana el mal o el bien, pidámosle a Jesús, buda, ala y todos los dioses que sea lo mejor, incluyo a Zeus.

La resistencia.

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que Lang, fung y Yat mataron a Joel y secuestraron a nuestros héroes, Aunque al principio iban a matarlos prefirieron usarlos de punto de negociación, estos tenían a un ejército escondido cerca del valle de la paz y se tomaron este a la fuerza al no tener a sus héroes para defender al valle, el emperador negocio con esto y les dijo que si no atacaban otras ciudades de china y no mataban a los maestro este no los atacaría, estos accedieron, así estos villanos ganaron, o eso creían…

Mientras tanto, en la cárcel del palacio de jade.

Shifu: Maestros, debemos escapar y devolver la paz al valle, para eso necesitamos un plan nuevo…

Tigresa: Maestro, hemos intentado escapar durante 2 meses de esta cárcel, y no podemos pasar ni siquiera su segunda línea de guardias.

Po: Si, eso es verdad maestro, cada intento es una pérdida de tiempo.

Víbora: Si, pero Joel nos pudo haber ayudado, en total el sabia escapar por entrenamiento de lugares así.

Hubo un silencio que nadie hasta mono, grulla y mantis que estaban riéndose de un chiste pudieron evitar.

Mono: Bueno, tal vez no debamos pensar en el en un tiempo, no lo creen.

Grulla: Si, tal vez hasta este en un lugar mejor.

Mantis: Y si no, sigue teniendo más libertad que nosotros.

Tigresa y Po: Es verdad debemos callarnos mejor.

Hace un mes y 2 semanas.

Joel salía del agua con la daga aun clavada en el extremo derecho de su pecho, esta sangraba mucho y el se arrastraba hasta una cabaña cerca del rio.

Joel: Debo llegar a la cabaña.

Cuando llego justo salió una pantera quien lo ayudo…

Joel: Donde estoy.

Se levanta y ve las costuras que tenía su pecho, cuando levanta la cabeza ve a la pantera preparando un tipo de sopa.

Joel: Quien eres?

Ling: No te acuerdas, Ling del palacio.

Flashback

Ling: Joel, porque quieres venganza, si esta no te traerá la paz.

Joel: No es venganza, es matar a esos malditos.

Fin flashback.

Ling: Te acuerdas…o no.

Joel: Si, si me acuerdo.

Ling: Bueno, te preguntaras como llegue hasta aquí.

Joel: Pues en verdad no solo me alegro que estés bien y me hayas salvado.

Ling: Bueno, la daga que tenias clavada es bien conocida por nosotros.

Joel: Si, pero donde está.

Ling: Para que, no quieras ir a vengarte y terminar así de nuevo.

Joel: Ellos me buscaron, yo no a ellos y la quiero para ir a liberar a mi amigo en el palacio de jade.

Ling: El palacio de jade, pero si fue conquistado junto al valle de la paz por Lang, fung y Yat, por si no lo sabías junto a su ejército.

Joel: Bueno, entonces necesitare ayuda, te unes.

Estirándole la pata para sellar el trato.

Ling: Bueno, pero necesitaremos mas ayuda para entrar en el valle ya asediado.

Joel: Ya sé quien nos ayudara.

Los dos salen de la cabaña en dirección norte al palacio que se encontraba allá, de aquí Joel conocía a un Maestro de gran fama en su país el Maestro lee, este era un oso de gran tamaño que armaría a esta resistencia.

Joel (entrando a una casa en la nieve): LEE estas aquí LEE.

Al frente de el cae una gran sombra que le pregunta.

Lee: Quien me busca.

Joel: Los maestros Joel y Ling para re tomar el valle de la paz.

Lee: Bueno, tengo armas pero necesitaremos más que solo 3 para entrar en ese valle del demonio.

Joel: Me queda un amigo que estaría feliz de visitar a Lang, Fung y Yat.

Ahora comienzan un viaje de 1 semana a Japón en busca de un samurái que había conocido Joel en una misión de unos años atrás, Ya habían llegado a Japón, pero se fueron a unas islas al sur de la gran isla donde Japón se encontraba, se fueron a una isla donde solo había una cabaña y nada más.

Ling: Por que una persona se iría a un lugar tan alejado.

Joel: Para concentrarse solamente en manejar su arte en la espada, nada más que eso.

Lee: No me digas que vinimos a buscar al loco de zang, o si.

Joel: Ese loco es al que buscamos.

Lee: Bueno, el será mejor que nadie.

Cundo bajan de su barco, Zang ya estaba listo para subir al barco.

Lee: Pero que cojones?

Zang: Crees que no sabía que vendrían, lo supe desde que salieron de china por un sueño.

Joel y Ling: Nos ayudaras o no.

Zang: Cuenten conmigo y mi espada hasta mi muerte.

Joel: Bueno ya somos un equipo, ahora nos organizamos y peleamos.

Cuando regresaron a china, fueron a observar el valle de la paz… ya no era lo mismo de antes, no había nadie en las calles solamente cocodrilos, bueyes y lobos que hacían patrullas con espadas y ballestas.

Ling: Quieres que entremos en esa fortaleza, ESTAS LOCO.

Joel: Un poco, pero no quiero que se arriesguen solo necesito llegar al palacio y se pueden ir Ok.

Ling, Lee y Zang: No, te seguiremos hasta el final.

Joel: Parecen soldados, somos amigos, si uno está en peligro yodos lo ayudamos, nadie se echa hacia atrás, peleamos juntos morimos juntos, Bueno Lee que armas tenemos.

Lee: Hoy introducimos un tomahawk, 3 espadas, 1 lanza plegable, 20 dagas envenenadas, 2 escudos con antibrazera, 2 cuchillas dobles sobre el antebrazo, armaduras de cuerpo completo y un arco y 50 flechas.

Joel: Elijan.

Ling: Quiero 1 espada, 10 dagas, 1 cuchilla doble y 1 armadura completa.

Zang: Solo pido una armadura, con mi espada es suficiente.

Joel: Quiero 1 armadura, 1 espada, 10 dagas, 1 escudo, 1 cuchilla doble, y el arco con las flechas.

Lee: Bueno, como siempre e toco mi lanza, 1 espada, 1 escudo y la armadura.

Joel: Bueno, ahora somos un grupo de asesinos, todo por lo que vamos a pelear ahora es principios de nuestros templos la libertad y la verdad.

Lee: Ya que estamos listos esperemos hasta el anochecer y atacaremos Ok.

Joel, Ling y Zang: Si, por la resistencia.

Bueno, hasta aquí queda esto ya saben quiénes serán los guerreros del final y espero actualizar lo antes posible, chiao


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno señores de distintos puntos geopolíticos y todos los geo que existen aquí vamos con un nuevo capítulo de el nuevo estudiante casi llegando al final de esta historia que a recibido de todo y bueno aquí esta, aprovechando quisiera darle un gran saludo a los queridos contertulios chilenos en este cumpleaños numero 203 de nuestro lindo chile y además de pedir por mis dos abuelas que fallecieron esta semana hac años y bueno aquí va el capitulo.

"Cuando se libra una batalla…"

Ya se había organizado el ataque…solo faltaban minutos para atacar a las fuerzas enemigas y morir o triunfar.

Joel: Bueno primero necesitaremos mas fuego de apoyo de cañones por lo que veo.

Ling: Cañones?, de donde obtuviste cañones.

Joel: pedí al emperador que atacara desde las montañas al valle al humo blanco que será su objetivo.

Lee: Mientras no nos maten toda ayuda será recibida.

Zang: Si, bueno tienes el humo?

Joel: Si ahora mismo lo voy a lanzar.

La bolsa que contenía una mescla de polvos que al impactar se convertían en humo salió por el aire y cayó al lado de las puertas para entrar a el valle de la paz… segundos después comenzó a llover fuego del cielo en forma de balas de cañón en ese momento entraron en acción nuestros 4 guerreros, lee con una velocidad sin igual con su espada comenzó a matar cortando por la mitad a todos sus enemigos, estos caían al suelo vivos y veían sus pies antes de morir, zang entro con su armadura corriendo sin igualo empalando enemigos sobre su lanza mientras su sangre corría hacia su mano iba de 5 en 5 cuerpos por cada arremetida así solo llegaron a la mitad del pueblo estos dos antes de que llegaran los refuerzos enemigos, ahí entro Joel con su arco y flecha comenzó a disparar en la cabeza a enemigo que intentara alcanzar a sus amigos desde el techo, también Ling entro al combate saltando desde una caza sobre dos enemigos quebrándoles el cuello.

Joel: Oigan yo voy a ver si esta el papa de un amigo bien, mantengan la línea.

Zang: Pide algo mas difícil para la próxima. Ya llevo 35 y ustedes.

Ling:30.

Lee: 50.

Zang: Tramposo no puedes llevar eso.

Lee: mira para atrás.

Zang observa una línea de cadáveres que lleva hacia lee.

Lee: Lo viste.

Joel: Ya no se distraigan.

Joel salió rápido para ver si el señor ping estaba bien pero al llegar a su restaurant ve unos lobos protegiendo la entrada este los mata rápida y sigilosamente, después ve que el lugar del señor ping estaba aun de pie pero solo estaba con una guillotina, tal vez era ahí donde se castigaba a los que no cumplían, al entrar a la cocina el señor ping le tira una olla en la cabeza.

Joel: Señor ping soy yo Joel.

Ping: Joel, eres tú? Pensé que habías podido escapar.

Joel: No, para eso nada solo busque ayuda, nada más.

Ping: Bueno, yo te ayudo también, ellos convirtieron a mi santuario en un infiern dejare esto hasta aquí.

Joel: No puedo dejar que haga eso, usted debe decirle a los aldeanos que escapen mientras puedan, ya que no sé cuántos soldados mas Allan hasta el palacio de jade, me escuch…..

En ese momento callo una bala de cañón en la casa del señor ping este y Joel salieron volando por la ventana quedando aturdidos, Joel arrastrándose va hasta el señor ping lo para y le dice.

Joel: Me escucho?

Este asiente y se va.

Mientras tanto en la calle zang, lee y Ling habían llegado hasta los pies del palacio de jade esperando a Joel.

Joel: Bueno, ahora… DE DONDE MIERDA SALIO ESE CANONASSO.

Lee: Salió desde el palacio, creo que ahora nos están apuntando, sugiero que sea una carrera por la montaña hasta la cima y ahí nos encargamos de todos los que quedan.

Zang: Apoyo lo que dice lee si no atacamos ellos se armaran y moriremos.

Ling: Bueno pero si subimos por las escaleras nos cansaremos mucho para atacar y nos mataran.

Joel: Y si subimos por el acantilado de atrás, con unas cuerdas nunca se enteraran.

Todos: Bueno, vamos.

Cuando comenzaron a rodear la montaña un lobo los vio desde el palacio gracias a un telescopio y dijo que apuntaran sus cañones hacia atrás.

Ahí los 4 guerreros comenzaron la labor de subir ese acantilado pero de repente escuchan un cañonazo que va hacia ellos todos logran esquivarlo, pero este provoca un derrumbe.

Joel: Llevamos ¼ sigamos por aquí.

Paso el tiempo y Joel subió y siguió subiendo amarrado a sus amigos desde la cintura cuando llevaban ¾ se escucho otro cañonazo, este lo esquivan todos de nuevo pero el derrumbe que viene después de este provoca que ling pierda el conocimiento al impactarle una roca en la cabeza.

Zang: Joel, espera que ling no se mueve.

Joel: Que le paso?

Lee: parece que le impacto una roca en la cabeza.

Joel: Responde a algo.

'Lee: No, parece que el impacto fue muy fuerte.

Ling: Chicos, no siento mis pies.

Joel: Ya pero puedes seguir.

Ling: No, no creo

Zang: Joel, mi armadura ya no sirve después de haber recibido tantas rocas en el pecho, y si yo y ling bajamos y protegemos al pueblo.

Joel: Ya pero tengan cuidado.

Zang: si.

Joel y Lee y habían llegado hasta la cima y ahí atacaron a los lobos y cerdos que estaban con los cañones.

Lee: Vamos Joel solo nos falta matar a esos malditos y podremos descansar.

Joel: Si sigamos.

Bueno hasta aquí llegamos, pronto se nos viene el final pero no se cuando bueno eso me tarde en subir el cap por el colegio y bueno mi nuevo fic será una mescla de kung fu panda y la guerra del pacifico y ya di mucha información chao


End file.
